


Line Without a Hook

by happylittlefrog



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, DreamSMP - Freeform, DreamTeam, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, YouTube, dreamwasfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylittlefrog/pseuds/happylittlefrog
Summary: GeorgeNotFound is not gay. At least he thinks he isn't, at least not until his best friend Dream begins to catch his eye. Is Dream's playfulness flirting or just platonic? It's not like Dream loves him back or anything. Or does he?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Line Without a Hook

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you very much for deciding to read my fic. I worked hard on it and I hope everyone enjoys it. If you have advice or recommendations for the fic don't be afraid to contact me on Twitter @jordan32905 and Tumblr @happy-little-frog
> 
> Stay safe and remember to drink water <3

The luminescent alarm clock glowed a bright, almost threatening red, burning the eyes of George who had been awake for almost thirty minutes at that point. It was 3:37 am and the boy yearned to go back to sleep but no matter how hard he tried his body betrayed him. 

Instead of getting some much-needed z's, the boy's mind raced and his stomach twisted into knots. The brit pretended to not know the cause of his ill feelings but subconsciously he knew; Dream, his Dream. Well, he wasn't his Dream technically but the boy could hope. Besides he was just a boy and Dream was the king of all kings. He was constantly worshipped by fans and other streamers alike, though George would never cater to that behavior; well not out loud at least. 

George sighed and sat up. Maybe his stomach felt strange due to hunger, and not because of his yearn to be held by Dream, to be kissed by Dream. A phantom feeling of a hand caressing his cheek overtook his thoughts making George shudder. 

George sighed, ignoring the feeling, he threw his light blue and gray duvet to the floor, listening to it hit the ground with a light thud. George almost immediately cringed from the cold mid-November air, lazily grabbing for his phone in the process. Once he was in possession of it he began to fumble with it trying to find the button to power it on. After a solid thirty-five seconds, George succeeded, sitting up, intending to head to the kitchen for a snack. 

That's when the boy gazed upon a notification. Not just any notification, no, it was a notification from Dream. His stomach churned as he opened Discord, anxious to see what Dream had to say 

**DreamWasTaken: I'm going live in a few minutes, do you want to join me**

**DreamWasTaken: George?**

**DreamWasTaken: oh, I guess you're asleep by now anyway haha**

**DreamWasTaken: Goodnight Gogy I love you <3**

"I love you" George whispered the words to himself in disbelief. No, he didn't mean it that way. He just meant it in a friendly way. Besides lots of friends say ' I love you'. Skeppy and Bad say it all the time to each other and they're just friends. No matter how much George tried to convince himself it was just a friend thing this "I love you" felt different. 

Fireworks began going off in the boy's brain as his hands shook. He shouldn't be so excited about this. It was wrong to feel this way, George couldn't love Dream, it was wrong to feel that way.

Despite his inner turmoil, George typed back a response. Besides it was rude to not return an 'i love you' right? Even if he didn't mean it. 

**GeorgeNotFound: haha thanks man, I love you too**

George cringed at the words on his screen. Despite the phrase being the same Dream saying 'i love you' felt full of life and energy while George's seemed tired and dull. 

The boy let out a nervous chuckle. Within five seconds of the message being sent the dull, gray dot that was next to Dream's name light up a magnificent green.

George's heart sped up and his pupils dilated. He didn't expect Dream to reply immediately, even though it was 10 pm on a Friday for him. He expected Dream to be watching a movie, or playing with Patches but instead, here he was, responding to George's mediocre message. 

**DreamWasTaken: Gogy! I missed you so much you have no idea. What if I died from loneliness? You know it would be your fault! Anyways jump on the server I have something to show you.**

A shiver traveled up George's spine as he read the message, gently mouthing the words that appeared on his screen. The feeling in his stomach only proceeded to get worse as he typed up a response. 

**GeorgeNotFound: alright.**

George glared at the response in fear. He shouldn't have sent that. It was too cold compared to Dream's welcoming invitation.

_Stupid George, stupid stupid stupid._

He was glad he put off getting a snack, if he did it surely would've come up at this point. The boy takes a deep breath, letting the pent up energy and anxiety exit his long fingertips as he walked over to his computer. The short brunette plopped down in his chair before turning the monitor on, watching the bright white light emitted from the computer illuminate his otherwise dark bedroom. 

He shouldn't feel this way about Dream. He shouldn't want to jump onto the soonest flight to Florida without any prior warning. He shouldn't crave Dream's touch. George would give up anything to be held by Dream.

This was all so wrong George isn't gay! He's had crushes on girls before. Besides the thought of being gay nauseated the boy. He wasn't homophobic, besides a majority of his friends are gay and he supports them unconditionally. He just couldn't fathom himself being gay. 

George's worrisome thoughts are cut short by a loud shrill noise coming from his phone. He gazed over at the black iPhone carelessly thrown on his bed; only to see Dream's name pop up on the screen. George froze as his heart began to palpitate. Why was George so distressed over a stupid phone call? He and Dream were just on a call a few hours ago, why did this feel so different? Reluctantly he grabs the phone and stares at the answer button. All he had to do was press it, why did that seem like such a hard task. 

George closed his eyes and took a breath to center himself before answering the call, letting Dream's warm voice fill the room. Something about Dream's voice gave him comfort, but not now, not today. 

" Georgie!" Dream's warm voice sent a shiver down his spine as the boy's lungs struggled to fill with air.

"I um hi Dream" George stumbled over his words. Speaking was a difficult task when all he could think about was how warm it must be in Dream's arms.

"Are you alright?" The blonde spoke, concern for his best friend lining his usually cheerful voice.

 _No Dream I'm not alright. I'm in love with you. I want you, Dream. I need you._  
"Yeah just tired, I couldn't sleep" George spoke, ignoring the voice inside his head.

"Well hurry up" Dream practically whined before giggling " I really wanna show you this Gogy, you'll love it I'm sure" 

George hurried to log onto the server, hoping the urge to melt into the taller boys' arms would go away once they began playing. "alright alright what did you want to- oh..." George's words tapered as an eerie silence fell over the previously lively call. His stomach churned worse and worse as he looked at the surprise that Dream had made.

"Well! What do you think?" Dream chirped almost instantly sending a spark of energy to travel through George's figure.

Tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
